worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Tie/fo
Background The TIE/fo space superiority fighter, commonly known as the First Order TIE fighter, was a starfighter used by the First Order. As the First Order was a military junta inspired by the Galactic Empire, it also kept the TIE/LN starfighter design for their fighters, but upgraded the ship to modern combat standards. Affiliation: First Order Ship Type: Tie/fo Class: Starfighter Manufacturer: Sienar-Jaemus Fleet Systems Crew: 1 Cargo: 60kg MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull (1) - 350 cockpit - 160 Sensor/Communications Array - 80 Solar Panels - 190 ea Engines - 150 ea Laser Cannon - 90 ea Shields - 150 per side (900 total) AR - 12 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 30mm rounds (2d6+3md) NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 20 light years 2 - Shields recharge at a rate of 25 per melee SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 24 Speed - Atmosphere 1400kph, Mach 12 with shields up Maximum Range: can operate for upto 2 days under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 6.69m Height: 7.8m Width: 6.6m Weight: 8.8 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 single blast, 6d6x10 dual blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 4 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 days if not replenished. PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 80 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 5000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 4, 8 +1 dodge at level 4, 8 and 12 +1 autododge at level 2, 7 and 10 +15% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)